Homes are becoming more connected with the proliferation of computing devices such as desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. As these computing devices evolve, many different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact with computing devices, such as through mechanical devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion sensors, and image sensors. Another way to interact with computing devices is through natural language processing, such as that performed on speech input. Discussed herein are technological improvements for, among other things, these computing devices and systems involving the computing devices.